Destiny of the horizons
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Eine kleine Songfics über eine Verzweifelte Mutter, die vieles einsehen muss, um ihren Sohn gehen zu lassen. Angedeutet; HG/DM


**Autorin: **_SarinaChan91  
_  
**Story Art: **_OneShot_

**Songfic:** _Skillet - Comatose_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Genre:** _Drama, War, Romance_

**POV:**_ Narcissa Malfoy_

**Paaring:** _Angedeutet; Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy_

**Summary:** _Eine kleine Songfics über eine Verzweifelte Mutter, die vieles einsehen muss, um ihren Sohn gehen zu lassen._

**A/N:** _Und nun, da die Formalitäten geklärt sind, wünsche ich viel Spaß bei meinem One Shot über das Leben nach dem Krieg und über das enge Verhältnis zwischen Mutter und Sohn. Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen._

* * *

**--  
Only Chapter:** _**Beloved Son And Friend  
**_

Eilig hastete ich durch die Gänge des Hospitals. Noch in dieser Nacht, in der der Krieg endlich zu Ende ging, hatte ich eine Nachricht erhalten. Eine wichtige und lebensnotwendige Nachricht. Mein Mann wollte nicht, dass ich direkt ins St. Mungos appariere, jedoch konnte er mich auch nicht davon abhalten. Zu groß war meine Sorge um meinen einzigen Sohn.

Man hatte ihn zwischen Trümmern retten können. Unter anderem setzte sich sogar der Junge der lebt für meinen Sohn ein. Warum verstehe ich immer noch nicht. Wir hatten zwar die Seiten kurz vor Ende des Krieges noch gewechselt, jedoch war doch alles was passiert war sehr viel schwerwiegender, oder nicht?

„Mrs?", fragte mich jemanden.

Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich eine junge Frau im weißen Arbeitskittel. Sie war vermutlich eine Angestellte.

„Mrs. Malfoy. Narzissa Malfoy. Ich suche meinen Sohn.", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme.

Ich glaubte kaum, dass mich die Heilerin verstand, so wie ich es herunter rasselte, doch konnte man mich doch wohl verstehen. In meiner Lage war es wahrhaftig nicht leicht. Mein ganzes Leben lang war es nicht leicht.

Schon von Anfang an wurde ich von meiner eigenen Familie unterdrückt. Mein Vater war der, der immer alles unterdrückt hatte. Meine Schwester Bella war da ganz genauso. Auch wenn sie einen tyrannisiert hatte und auch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass man Andromeda aus dem Familienstammbaum sprengte, war sie doch immer noch meine Schwester, die ich liebte. Möge sie in Frieden ruhen.

Leicht in meinen Gedanken versunken richtete ich nun wieder den Blick auf die junge Frau.

„Hören sie, Mrs. Malfoy. Sie müssen sich an den Informationsschalter wenden, in der Empfangshalle.", sagte sie mir und ich eile sofort geradeaus zur genannten Halle.

_----_

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

----

Kaum wenige Minuten später stand ich vor dem Tresen, sichtlich verzweifelt und erschöpft. Die Sekretärin fragte nach meinem Namen, den ich ihr entgegenschleudere und sie somit in ihrer Fragerei hineinkam.

Nach ewig langen Diskussionen und dem Ausweisen, das ich auch wirklich mit dem Patienten verwandt war, oder auch eine gute Bekannte war, nannte sie mir endlich die Abteilung und das dazugehörige Zimmer.

Ohne mich zu verabschieden rannte ich nun förmlich in den 4. OG. Die Heilerin rief mir noch irgendetwas zu, doch hörte ich es nicht mehr. War zu taub es hören zu wollen.

In meinen Gedanken malte ich mir die schlimmsten Dinge aus. Ob er wieder ganz gesund werden würde? Oder ob er bleibende Schäden behalten würde. Bekäme ich einen geheilten oder einen stark verwirrten 17-jährigen Jungen zurück? Mir war es egal. Er war mein Sohn, und ich liebte ihn, da möge kommen was wollte. Ich würde ihn immer noch mit nach Hause nehmen, auch wenn er nicht Mal mehr wüsste wer er war.

Endlich war ich in der entsprechenden Abteilung angekommen. _4. OG Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle, _obwohl letzteres wohl eher nicht übereinstimmte.

Mit immer langsamen Schritten ging ich durch den Gang des 4. Stocks. Las alle Zimmernummern von den Türen ab. Suchte nach der Nummer, die mir die Sekretärin am Informationsschalter gegeben hatte.

Meine Aufregung war groß. Ich war aufgeregt und zeitgleich erschrocken. Erschrocken darüber, wie weit das alles geführt hatte. Schon viel eher hätte ich einen Schlussstrich ziehen sollen. Mich dem dunklen Lord entziehen sollen, wenn nötig wäre ich auch geflohen und hätte dabei mein einziges Kind mitgenommen. Auch wenn ich zudem Zeitpunkt damit rechnen musste, das mein Mann,…Lucius, sich mir nicht anschloss. Es wäre mir egal gewesen.

Endlich…ich stand vor der Tür, hinter der mein Sohn wohl…ja was tat er? Wurde er vielleicht gerade behandelt? Wenn ja, dann würde er wahrscheinlich die Heiler umher scheuchen, da er seinen Komfort hier nicht bekam.

Auf meinen Gesicht entstand zum ersten Mal seit beginn der ersten Sonnenstrahlen, ein Lächeln. Ein schmunzelndes Lächeln. Selbst in so einer Situation würde er seine Art, wie er mit Leuten sprach, nicht aufgeben.

Doch auch hatte ich Angst. Angst, dass er nicht mehr dahinter in seinem Bett ruhte. Das mir der Heiler sagen müsste, dass…dass…auch er von uns gegangen war. Es schmerzte so.  
Was war ich nur für eine Mutter. Ich würde mir Vorwürfe machen. Ich hätte ihn früher schützen sollen. Noch bevor ich damals vor einem Jahr zu Severus kam und mit ihm einen Eid schwor. Ich hätte das alles nicht zulassen sollen!

Doch nun…musste sich das Schicksal entscheiden. Wie ging es meinem Sohn jetzt,…in dieser Sekunde – Minute gerade?

Sanft legte ich meine linke Hand auf den Türgriff und drückte sie sanft herunter. Konnte Angst auch einen Adrenalinschub verursachen? Jedenfalls fühlte es sich gerade so an.

Doch ich konnte nicht zurück. So wollte ich doch wissen, was mit meinem einzigen Kind los ist. So betrat ich das Zimmer _F 227_.

Fast fiel mir meine Handtasche, die ich zuvor um meine Schulter hatte, auf den Boden, als ich ihn im Bett liegen sah. Doch nicht nur das erschreckte mich so sehr. Immerhin habe ich geahnt, dass er hier liegen würde. Aber in diesem Zimmer war noch jemand anwesend.  
Es war zwar ein einzelnes Zimmer, doch lag diese Person nicht, sondern saß…neben dem Bett meines Sohnes. – Ein Mädchen.

Plötzlich wandte sich das Mädchen, oder doch mehr eine sehr junge Frau, zu mir um. Irgendwie sah sie verschreckt aus, so wie ich. Ihre braunen Locken umrahmte ihr Gesicht, dabei fielen jedoch auch ein paar Strähnen in ihr fast makelloses Gesicht. Nur wenige Kratzer kennzeichnete sie. War sie auch im Krieg verwickelt worden?

Ich kannte sie. Nur…wusste ich nicht genau woher. Dabei war es nicht einmal mehr so lange her, sagte mir mein Gewissen. Vielleicht sind wir uns beim Krieg Mal über den Weg gelaufen? Wäre gut möglich, bei dem Chaos der dort geherrscht hatte.

Als ich einige Schritte auf das Krankenbett zuging, dabei fiel die Tür wieder zu, sah ich etwas weiteres Unerklärliches. Nun gut. Es war schon unerklärlich, das ein Mädchen hier an seiner Seite saß und wahrscheinlich auch um sein Leben bangte. Aber als ich auf ihre Hände sah, die mit leichten Verbänden umwickelt waren, sah ich unter ihren Fingern, eine weitere Hand, die nicht ihr gehörte, dessen war ich mir bewusst. Doch was, bei Medusa, hatte das wieder zu bedeuten?

Ich war ehrlich. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen -beziehungsweise, was ich denken sollte.

Ich sah, wie sie meinem Blick folgte und sie daraus ihre Hand wieder zu sich zog, worauf mir nun endlich klar wurde, was sich hier anbahnte. Doch immer noch diese eine Frage…

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte ich immer noch zittrig hervor, da ich endlich eine Antwort haben wollte.

Sie sah nach unten. Habe sie wohl etwas zu schroff angefahren und zu…ja zittrig, als das sie sich traute etwas zu sagen. Doch, gerade als sie ihren Mund freigab für ihre Worte, durchfuhr es mir wie ein Blitz!

„Mein Name ist…"

„Granger? Hermione Granger?"

_----_

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you_

----

„Ja. Mrs. Malfoy, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nun leise, doch sprach mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, „Ich weiß, wie sehr sie womöglich…verwirrt sind, aber ich kann Ihnen das erklären.", sprach sie weiter. – Es klang fast so, als würde sie das alles sachlich bewerten.

Es war fast so, als würde ich gerade eine Livevorstellung bekommen, wie ihr Verhalten war, so wie er es immer beschrieben und das immer verachtete hatte.

Sie glich einem Wasserfall. Meinte irgendetwas über eine Abmachung zwischen ihr und dem Potterjungen, doch das interessierte mich weniger. Ich erhob meine rechte Hand und brachte sie somit zum Schweigen.

„Bitte,…nicht so vieles auf einmal. Zuerst wäre mir wichtig,…warum Sie hier sind. Das wäre meiner erste und vorerst letzte Frage.", sagte ich nun etwas ruhiger, sah mich dabei im Raum um und ergatterte mir einen weiteren Stuhl, um diesen neben der jungen Hexe hinzuschieben.

Ein Quietschen erfüllte den Raum, doch es schien sie nicht zu stören. Ich ließ mich darauf nieder, überschlug mein linkes Bein über das rechte und stützte meine Hände auf mein hervorgehobenes Knie.

„Nun?", fragte ich höflich nach.

Sie erzählte mir nach langem einatmen alles. Alles erdenkliche, was ich nie gedacht –geschweige denn in Betracht hätte ziehen können.

Sie und er, er und sie. Beide hatten sich im vorletzten Jahr angenähert. Zwar hörte ich was sie sagte und all das zusammenkommen ihrer Gefühle, doch verstand ich es nicht. Ich wundere mich so sehr über ihn. Er hatte Lucius Erziehung genossen und wurde von klein auf dazu erzogen Menschen wie sie es war, abzulehnen. Keine Beachtung zu schenken, geschweige mit ihnen befreundet zu sein.

Sie sagte, er habe sich schon im 6. Schuljahr verändern. Kam mit der Situation nicht klar und sie fand ihn in einem verlassenen Gang der Schule. Verzweifelt, von der dunklen Seite getrieben etwas zu tun, das er nicht wollte. Nie tun könnte.

Und sie half ihm. Half ihm aus dieser schwierigen Zeit heraus. Ich fragte sie zwischen ihrer Erzählung hinein, warum sie das alles tat. Wusste sie nicht, was seine Aufgabe war? Jeder andere hätte ihn an das Ministerium oder gar dem damaligen Schulleiter selbst ausgeliefert!

Ich zog die Luft ein, als sie diese Frage verneinte. Sie wusste es nicht, und trotzdem half sie ihm.

„Warum? Sie-"

„Bitte. Ich bin zwar 17, aber nennen sie mich beim Vornamen.", sprach sie dazwischen.

Ich nickte leicht und irgendwie stieg die Sympathie zu diesem Mädchen. Sie hatte wohl auch eine gewisse Angewohnheit, Mitmenschen mitten in ihren Sätzen etwas hinzuzufügen. Ich lächelte, bevor meine Mimik wieder ernster wurde.

„Du wusstest nicht, was seine Aufgabe war, und trotz allem,…hast du ihm geholfen? Ich verstehe das nicht.", murmelte ich das Letzte.

„Ja, das ist schwer zu verstehen, schätze ich. Ich kann mich selbst ja nicht einmal mehr verstehen. Alles ist so aus den Fugen geraten. Ich…Wir konnten uns nicht dagegen wehren. Auch wenn wir beide wussten, das wir es nicht durften.", sie wurde bei ihrer Erläuterung immer leiser.

Kurz sah ich, wie ihr Blick auf den schlafenden Blonden schwenkte. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass ihre Augen leicht rot waren. Hatte sie etwa geweint?

Nun sah ich auch zu meinem Jungen und mich quälte sofort eine andere Frage.

„Wissen Sie- oh pardon. Weißt…du, ob die Heiler etwas gesagt haben, wegen seinem Zustand?", fragte ich sie leise. - Es schien, als wäre sie in ihren Gedanken versunken.

„Sie haben einige Heilzauber an ihm angewendet, man weiß nur nicht ob es helfen wird, gegen das Koma.", flüsterte sie nun.

_----_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose  
Of you_

----

Ich wollte gerade entsetzt über diese Kenntnis sie weiter ausfragen, doch sie schien schon vorher zu verstehen und erzählte mir alles, was sie wusste. An was sie beteiligt war.

Sie hatte anscheinend gewusst, dass er auch an der Schlacht beteiligt war. Nach ihrer Erzählung hatten sie sich getroffen und er habe sie nur wegscheuchen wollen. Sie nahm es auf, als eine Abstoßung ihrer Gefühle, doch ich wusste es besser.

Draco hatte schon immer eine seltsame Art, Menschen die ihm wichtig waren zu beschützen.  
Ich lächelte. Er mochte dieses Mädchen, das war mir jetzt klar.

Sie seufzte, als sie ihren Schlusssatz verkündete.

„Als Voldemort…", auch wenn er nicht mehr unter uns weilte, erschreckte mich der Name, als sie ihn verwendete, doch sie fuhr unbeteiligt fort, „…endgültig vernichtet worden war, von Harry, da habe ich zusammen mit ein paar des Ordens nach Überlebende gesucht. Ginny, eine gute Freundin von mir, hatte etwas gesagt, als sie über einem Trümmerhaufen gebeugt stand. Ich verstand nur ein Wort,…[i]Todesser[/i]. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich auf einmal so hoffte, dass es nicht irgendein Todesser war, sonder das ich…ihn finden würde.  
Kaum war ich über ein paar Steine geklettert habe ich seine blonden Haare gesehen, seine Kapuze war heruntergerutscht, so habe ich ihn sofort erkennen können.", kurz sagte sie danach nichts mehr.

Ich wusste nicht was los war, aber ich ließ ihr Zeit. Es schien sie zu bedrücken. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern, als sie wieder ihre Stimme erhob.

„Ich habe fast gefleht, dass ihn da jemand herausholte. Ich habe mich mir Ron gestritten und mit Ginny. Mit jedem. Jeder war gegen ihn. Gerade als ich mich in die Spalte, in der er lag, hineingleiten lassen wollte, zog mich dann Harry davon weg und stieg selbst hinein.  
Er hatte als einziges Gnade gezeigt und ich glaube…also, ich denke, er wusste es."

„Was wusste er?"

Sie sah abrupt zu mir hoch und ich erkannte in ihren Augen eine einzigartige Fülle wieder, die ich zuvor noch nie gesehen habe. Ihre Iris funkelte und doch bildeten sich wieder Tränen in ihrem Augenwinkel.

Ich zog schnell ein Taschentuch aus meiner kleinen Tasche und reichte es ihr. Sie war so zerbrechlich und doch so ungeheuer stark. Ich fing an sie zu bewundern.

Als sie ihre Tränen mit dem Tuch abgetupft hatte fuhr sie fast schluchzend fort.

„Er wusste es. Harry hatte es sicher gewusst, das ich…das ich ihn liebe. Auch wenn es verboten war. Dadurch dass er mir geholfen hatte, ihn daraus zu holen, er hat mir seine ungesagte Zustimmung dafür gegeben. Auch wenn jeder dagegen gewesen wäre. Er stand zu mir. Mrs. Malfoy…", schluchzte sie und hielt ihr Taschentuch vor die Nase, „Ich liebe Draco so sehr. Ich hätte ihn abhalten sollen, damals. Auch wenn ich nicht gewusst habe, das er den Auftrag hatte Dumbledore zu töten. Ich wusste davon, dass er in den Kreis von Voldemort aufgenommen werden sollte. Ich hätte ihn davon abhalten sollen!", brach sie schlussendlich zusammen, was mein Herz erweichen ließ.

_----_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

----

Ihr Vortrag, ihre Bekundung, alles an ihren Worten ließ mich wieder in diesen Zitterzustand zurückversetzen. Ich wusste nie wie sehr er mich doch eigentlich gebraucht hätte. Ich hätte so was doch erkennen müssen, als Mutter. Ich war nicht nur taub, sondern auch blind. Eine Ironie des Schicksals.

_----_

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

----

Er war mein einziger Sohn und würde es auch immer bleiben. Doch als ich die junge Hexe vor mir sah, wie sie ihre Hände um sein Handgelenk schloss, da wurde mir klar, dass ich einen Teil seines Lebens bereits verloren habe. Verloren und doch habe ich etwas neues gewonnen.

Eine Frau, die sich in diesen Teil seines Lebens schob und offenbar all das fehlende Gefühl zusammenfüllte.

Stumme Tränen rannen mir wieder über die Wangen. Ich brauche meinen Sohn. Ich brauche ihn mehr, als alles andere. Nicht einmal mein Mann konnte es zu so einem hohen Status schaffen, wie Draco. Und doch…nahm ich mit Freuden entgegen, das es noch jemand gab, die ihn brauchte.

_----_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose  
Of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

----

Plötzlich wurde die Tür hinter mir geöffnet und ein junger Heiler mit kam hinein. Er hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar, doch einzelne Haarsträhnen klebten an seiner Stirn. Er schien zu schwitzen. Er trug einen weißen Kittel und ein Namensschild haftete an seiner rechten Seite des Kittels.

„Mrs. Malfoy?", fragte er in einem normalen lauten Ton und sah mich an.

Ich nickte vorsichtig, worauf er kurz seine Hand zu mir ausstreckte, die ich abwesend entgegennahm. Dann sah er zu Hermione und nickte ihr ebenfalls kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder an mich richtete.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Sallybright. Ich habe freudige Nachrichten für Sie. Die Prellungen an seiner linken Schulter konnten wir ohne umschweife heilen. Ebenso wie die Verletzungen, die er von einigen Flüchen wohl abbekommen hatte. Dank des Aufpäppeltrankes, wird er wohl bald aus dem Koma erwachen. Bis dahin, möchte ich mich noch einmal mit ihnen unterhalten.", sagte er und ein Welle von Erleichterung schwamm über mein Herz.

Ich nickte und wartete was er noch zu sagen hatte.

„Wenn es ginge,…unter vier Augen."

_----_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

----

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Braunhaarige abwandte, um wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit Draco zu schenken, der immer noch unbewegt in seinem Bett lag. Dann sah ich wieder zu dem Heiler und nickte leicht, bevor wir aus dem Krankenzimmer gingen.

Ich wusste, ich konnte meinen kleinen, langsam erwachsenen Sohn alleine lassen. Auch wenn immer noch meine Mutterinstinkte sich dagegen wehrten. Jedoch wusste ich auch, dass er in besten Händen war.

In Dr. Sallybright Büro angekommen, ließ ich mich auf den gegenüberstehenden Stuhl, vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder und sah zu, wie er sich ebenfalls setzte. Mir gegenüber.

„Wegen was wollten Sie mit mir sprechen?", fragte ich gerade heraus, da ich diese Spannung nicht mehr aushielt.

„Nun. Mrs. Malfoy. Es gibt da leider eine Sache, mit der ich Sie konfrontieren muss.", sagte er, nahm sich eine Feder und öffnete eine Akte.

Ich starrte ihn neugierig an. Wusste jedoch im inneren meines Innersten das es sich um nichts gutes handeln konnte. Denn warum wollte er es mir unter ‚vier Augen' berichten?

„Wie Sie sicher wissen, ist das St. Mungos Hospital für jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe zugänglich. Sowohl alte, als auch junge Menschen. Wir haben für jeden Verständnis, allerdings haben wir auch gewisse Pflichten, die ich nachgehen muss. So muss ich Ihnen sagen, Mrs. Malfoy, das das Ministerium beschlossen hat, ihren Sohn, Draco Malfoy unter Beobachtung zu stellen."

Ich sah auf meine Knie, die leicht schlotterten. Doch was habe ich erwartet? Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass sich das Ministerium mit einband. Aber damit hatte sie gerechnet.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte ich bestimmend, doch auch mit einer Spur Hilflosigkeit.

„Sie werden ihn einer Befragung unterstellen, jedoch erst, wenn er voll auf geheilt ist. Bis dahin wird er ab Morgen von zwei Auroren bewacht werden. Es wurde auch schon eine Anzeige gegen ihren Sohn erhoben. Es gab wohl gewisse Beweise, die davon handeln, das er den Todessern angehörte und ebenso eine Anzeige wegen ‚versuchten Mordes'.", sprach der Heiler sachlich, doch ich hörte deutlich seine Abneigung gegen meinen Sohn heraus.

Komisch das ich ihm nichts vorwarf. Ich wusste ja schließlich, wie sehr Draco auf den falschen Weg abgekommen war. Deshalb schwieg ich, bis ich ein Klopfen hinter mir wahrnahm und eine Assistentin herein trat, nachdem Dr. Sallybright sie hineinrief.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Dr. Aber eben ist ein Mann eingetroffen. Er suche seine Frau."

Ich stockte und stand sofort auf. Ich wusste sofort, wen die junge Hexe meinte und entschuldigte mich beim Heiler, um danach heraus zu stürmen.

Mitten im Flur traf ich seine blauen Augen, die mein Augenpaar einfingen.

„Lucius?!"

----

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose  
Of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

----

Ich fühlte mich wunderbar befreit, als ich erfahren habe, dass er es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Anscheinend hatte ich auch hier eine falsche Einschätzung abgegeben. Auch wenn mein Mann es nie direkt sagen würde, er liebte seinen Sohn, genauso wie ich es tat.

„Wo ist er denn?", fragte er mich und da hörte ich seinen besorgten Ton heraus.

Ich lächelte glücklich und sagte ihm, dass es ihm bald besser ginge und das er, wenn er aufwachte, wohl in ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen würde, das ihn vollkommen zufrieden stellte.

_----_

_Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you  
Oh the way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

----

--

* * *

**A/N:** _Und? ó_ò Egal was ihr zu sagen habt. Egal ob Lob oder Kritik. Ich bin für alles offen._


End file.
